2L De Naranjada y Demas
by Bloody0Tears
Summary: Es una Historia Veridica sobre mis aventuras.. contada por los TT.. los amargados ni lo lean.. pero los que si tenga un buen sentido del humor pueden leerlo.. espero k lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos... Este sera mi "primer" fic... esta es una historia real que me paso a mi , mas bien seria mis aventuras pero contada con personajes de Teen Titans… estoy harto de escribir fics sobre amor… por que el amor sucks comprendalo y el amor suckeara para siempre aceptenlo… bueno aquí va.. el fic (que no es fic, por que si paso en realidad) se llama " Los 2 litros de naranjada (jugo de naranja) y Demas" espero que les cause risa y si no… ustedes tambien suckearan xD haha bueno comenzemos ah se me olvidaba BB Beast boy, me emula a mi.. Axel

Beast Boy esta transmitiendo en su programa de radio online.. llamada Punky metal..

Beast Boy (BB): Bueno… eso fue todo gracias por escucharnos me despido con una cancion -pone una cancion al azar- … adios!

-suena su celular (movil)- Ring! Ring!

BB: quien diablos sera… -contesta el celular- bueno si, fontanerias acme que se le ofrece

Robin (rob): -pone ojos en blanco y sorprendidos- emm disculpe me equivoke de telefono…

BB: -no aguanta la risa y emite una risa tapada- hahahahaha robin soy yo BB dime que paso

Rob: -pone ojos de- ¬¬ malnacido sabes lo que es un pezon morado? Pues cuando te vea te hare uno para k lo veas ¬¬x

BB: No! Piensa en mis hijos TT no podre amamantarlos por que! xD hahahaha bueno vamos al grano como dijo el dermatologo

Rob: -pone ojos de lastima- u.u ahh que contigo pues.. bueno el punto es que vamos ir a las cloacas, no se si quieras venir, vendra toda la bola -BB interrumpe-

BB: te refieres a Cyborg XD?

Rob: ¬¬x me dejas terminar estupido?

BB: No xD

Rob: ahh! Vas a ver bastardo! Cloacas 5:00pm adios

BB: adios… le pido que si me muero sea de amor y si me -se escucha el sonido de colgado- hahaha maldición

/DEFINICION de Cloacas: es un túnel muy grande que huele feo.. es como el club de toby pero sin toby/

Ya eran las 4:30 y BB no se habia bañado ni arreglado y el camino de donde estaba hacia las cloacas era aproximadamente 40 min, tomando en cuenta de que magica y misteriosamente no se podia transformar en animal..

BB: maldita sea llegare tarde… me bañare rapido

30 min después…

BB: uy que buen baño ya lo necesitaba.. veamos que hora son -el reloj apunta hacia las 5 horas con 3 minutos- WTF! (What the F--k) por que siempre llego tarde T.T

Después de tardar 30 min en el baño, no le fue suficiente tardarse otros 20 min en cambiarse y otros 10 min en llegar a la parada…

BB: nche camion 646 por que nunca pasa a tiempo -se ve el 646 desde lejos- wiii por fin.. -levanta la mano para señalar la parada, mientras se para, busca cambio para el camion- veamos tengo que tener 4 pesos (25 centavos de dólar) mmm donde estan.. -el camion se ah parado y le esta haciendo una seña muy bonita señalandole que se suba rapido- maldita sea no encuentro el cambio.. le pagare con un billete de 200 pesos (20 dolares)

Tomando cuenta que en mexico si le das un billete de 50 pesos a un camionero se molesta..

Camionero: hey morro (es una forma vulgar de decir niño) no tengo feria (cambio), te esperas a que subas mas raza(gente) o que pedo (pasa)..

BB: sin entender muchas palabras.. tuvo k hablar si mismo idioma... ps si man, me espero a k mas raza se suba, y hacia me terminas de dar toda la feria machin(alguien macho) y ya ps kedamos 2-2... sin saber mucho de lo que habia dicho parecia que el chofer habia entendido

Después de unas agotadas jornadas de 40 min en un camion todo asqueroso, con personas tercermundistas tratando de sobrevivir en un camion… llega a su destino

BB: -presiona el timbre de parada pero no escucha nada- mmm que raro bueno haber si me baja donde es… -pasa su bajada y no se paro el chofer- nooo! -presiona el timbre una ves mas y no escucha nada, tomando en cuenta que si en un camion timbras 2 veces el camionero te parte tu madre (te golpea muy muy feo) y comienza a gritar- man mi cambio y dame la parada por que no sirve tu cochino timbre.. -el chofer se levanta, tomen en cuenta de que los choferes no se paran a menos que los pare un transito(policia vial) o que vean a su amigo balazeado en el piso..-

Camionero: ahhh comuuucho gusto (en realidad no dijo eso, solo es una forma de censurar como Chins cabn de miera) toma -se lo da con una manera brusca- y largate

BB: … nota para mi… tomar taxi.. -suena su celular- …….

Y aquí acaba el primer chapter de mis raras aventuras XD espero replys…


	2. Chapter 2

FlashBack…

Después de unas agotadas jornadas de 40 min en un camion todo asqueroso, con personas tercermundistas tratando de sobrevivir en un camion… llega a su destino

BB: -presiona el timbre de parada pero no escucha nada- mmm que raro bueno haber si me baja donde es… -pasa su bajada y no se paro el chofer- nooo! -presiona el timbre una ves mas y no escucha nada, tomando en cuenta que si en un camion timbras 2 veces el camionero te parte tu madre (te golpea muy muy feo) y comienza a gritar- man mi cambio y dame la parada por que no sirve tu cochino timbre.. -el chofer se levanta, tomen en cuenta de que los choferes no se paran a menos que los pare un transito(policia vial) o que vean a su amigo balazeado en el piso-

Camionero: ahhh comuuucho gusto (en realidad no dijo eso, solo es una forma de censurar como Chins cabn de miera) toma -se lo da con una manera brusca- y largate

BB: … nota para mi… tomar taxi.. -suena su celular-

End Flashback…

BB: .. Nota Personal… Tomar taxi… -suena su celular- RING RING!

Rob: BB responden!

BB: Abuelita o.o?

Rob: No! Soy tu peor pesadilla! We (es como decir che en argentina) estas viendo k horas son! Estas conciente! Estas bien de tus facultades mentales, hace 2 horas deberias estar en el oxxo!

BB: papi o.o?

Rob: ¬¬xXx, te acuerdas de lo k te dije de el pezon morado?

BB: ehh no

Rob; pues ahora te mereces 2 pezones morados!

BB: creo k se equivoko de telefono :P

Rob: llega rapido hijo de tu perra madre..

BB: si pero no solo es perra, tambien se hace gato y pajaro y –se escucha el sonido de colgado- xD tengo que llegar rapidoski

-Despues de llegar al bolerama (la para mas cercana) decide algo inteligente.. tomar un atajo-

BB: bien creo que si me meto en esta calle y doy 2 hacia arriba y luego 3 a la izquierda bajo 30º grados y después donde esta ese semáforo doy vuelta y llego bien

Al cabo de un rato, su telefono suena..

Cy: ea ea como andamos?

BB: bien y por haya?

Cy: esperandote.. donde andas?

BB: enfrente de un semáforo.. que es de color.. rojo.. ah no espera ya cambio a verde.. y luego a amarillo…

Cy: … eres un idiota.. hahahahahahaha xD que tanto te falta..

BB: no se, tome un atajo yo creo que llegare rapido

Cy: -se escucha hablando con un amigo- we ya valio.. quiso tomar un atajo

BB: hey! Sigo aki ¬¬x

Cy: pues no deberias vente rapido!

BB: ya voy ya voy.. –cuelga el telefono. Bien por donde andaba asi enfrente del semáforo, veamos eran 3 para aca o 2 para haya? Ehh mejor 4 para acuya..

-pasados 30 min.. llega a su destino..-

Señor: Bonjour, parlez-vous des francais ? de puits bienvenue de toute façon ici..

BB: no gracias no quiero sushi.. bueno me puede decir hacia donde esta el parque hundido?

Señor: Emm i ne comprennent pas que ce qui sont toi parlant… vont enfant parti ou je vous attaquerai !

BB: dije que no quiero sushi.. bueno en fin me voy creo que ya vi por donde es

Señor: diable avec le ce petits garçons… et pourquoi il parlait du de sushi xD

Pasaron otros 15 min y por fin llego a su destino..

BB: Llege por fin llege… haha lo hize sabia que lo haria muahahahaha

Cy: por fin llegaste ya nos vamos..

BB: -deja caer la boca hasta el piso- .. Que!

Cy: hahaha no no es cierto –robin se acerca-

Rob: hasta que por fin te decidiste aparecer… -estira la mano para "darse los 5"

BB: que onda.. –Levanta la mano para regresarle el saludo-

pero robin tenia otros planes en mente.. la mano esquiva a la de BB y va directo al pecho.. lo vio como si todo fuera en camara lenta..

Rob: teee dije queeee teeee loooo aaaaraaaancaaaariiiiiaaaa

Se acaba la camara lenta..

BB: ohhhh LA AGONIA! EL DOLOR! EL INCOTENIBLE Y SOBRESATURADO DOLOR! MIS HIJOS… TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ahora esta parte sera censurado por algo menos feo…

-Se flashea a un programa de barney-

Emm mejor no…

BB: T-T creo que me esta sangrando! Me desangro! Nooo! Me vengare!

Rob: ¬o¬ no es para tanto…

BB: haha me pelliscaste mas abajo n.n, ahora me va a mi n.n

Rob: no.. no! Espera! Fue broma! Esperate! No! Plz! Ahhh!

Cortaremos estas escenas.. pero con decirles que nunca habia visto tanta sangre en mi vida xD.. seguimos debajo de las cloacas..

BB: we huele mas feo que ayer..

Cy: si es por que llovio.. ahora es mas agua estancada..

BB: ohh.. y quien mas vino

Se me acabaron los personajes hombres asi que.. xD

Raven en hombre..xD se los adverti..

Rae: -surge de las oscuridades si si como el super bob (chiste local)- yo vine

Tomen en cuenta que bob.. es decir rae.. es un alcoholico y el fue el primero que visito la cloaca.. imaginense que ociosidad xD

Yyyyy lo siento aquí se acaba este fic por que se me acabaron personajes hombres… asi que cuando pongan un review incluyan personajes hombres que no recuerdo mucho… arriba Guadalajara Jalisco y el death metal xP


	3. Chapter 3

Vamos a tocar los reviews.. XD 

GotichGirl: ale me encantan los reviews largos e inteligentes que me dejas XD

Alexandra S.F.: haha muchisisimas gracias por tus reviews n.n ya te agrege pero no veo señales de vida XD

Amanda: hola emm te tengo agregada desde hace tiempo XD soy axel.. llevabas meses sin conectarte y gracias por tu review

Kuro: gracias we necesito personajes hombres chido man XD y gracias

Shadow the dark: gracias por tu largo review :P

dark-night-girl: siempre eh tenido curiosidad de quien seas XD pero creo k lo tengo enfrente de las narices XDD y en un cap entenderas por que el titulo

fin de tocar los reviews...

Bueno nos adentramos a la cloaca... un lugar sagrado... enigmatico... muy muy... -una rata pasa flotando- apestoso...

despues de saludar a todos los amigos de la cloaca me sente a un lado de rae preguntalo como le habia ido...

BB: como estas rae?

Rae: -Tomando alcohol-glup glup.. ahh que rico... emm me hablaste?

BB: o.o ehh no olvidalo

Rae: bueno... no quieres cheve (cerveza)..

Y yo que siempre habia sido un santo que prometi nunca tomar alcohol que me daba a respetar nunca habia tocado ni alcohol etilico.. cuando me raspaba les decia que mejor agua oxigenada por que el alcohol era malo..

BB: dame! dame! tengo que tomar! glup glup

bueno olviden lo que dije.. despues de refrescarme o alcoholizarnos me doy cuenta de una fecha en el calendario... se preguntaran como ahi un calendario ahi.. pues aunque no estaria mal XD me refiero al del celular.. mi recordatorio que por cierto nunca sirve me avisa 1 hora antes que es el cumpleaños de una amiga.. starfire..

BB: weee vamonos! es el cumple de starf -sonido de hipo- ire.. -todos tirados agonizando- maldicion

Despues de dormir como 2 horas en una alcantarilla donde en medio ahi un rio de lluvias.. nos despertamos a las 7pm todos ebrios cuando la reunion era a las 9pm asi k para matar el tiempo.. fuimos a bailar al PIU(pump it up) despues de 1 hora de bailar todos cansados nos dirijimos al super.. a comprar naranjada... en lo tommy me hace recordar algo.  
-Flashback-

nos dirigimos a la comer...

Tommy(tom): we un dia cyborg se tomo 1 litro de leche en un trago en 21 segundos..

BB: queeeeee!-deja caer la boca al piso- eso es anormal!

Cy: mi proximo reto sera de 2L de Leche n.nU...

BB: eres una maquina (tomen eso como ironia XD)

-End Flashback-

dentro de la comer.. vamos directo hacia el fondo un letrero con nombre de Bebidas y Licores nos redirecciona hacia unos refrigeradores...

Tom: toma una naranjada de 2 litros...

BB: ehh bueno (yo ya habia hecho esa locura)

Despues de que todos compraran su preciado jugo.. y cyborg leche XD nos dirigimos a la entrada para realizar el fondo...

BB: emm ya?

Tom: si dale dale

Todos: 1...2...3... fondo fondo! -todos comienzan a tomar-

despues de unos arduos segundos k parecian enternidades solo aguante 1 litro por k uno de los presentes me hizo reir a mi y a tom...vimos como se desplomaban uno por uno.. cayendo como moscas.. al ultimo kedo snorlax XD y cyborg.. despues de mirarlos por varios segundo cy termino.. nos los conte por la increible hazaña que estaba viendo se imaginaran mi expresion..

BB: e-e-eres un hijo de perra!

Cy: -todo moribundo con cara de nauseas- hahaha

pero kedaba vivo snorlax todavia.. y se comienza a escuchar una porra debil que luego va creciendo exclamando.. snorlax snorlax snorlax o era fondo fondo fondo XD no se.. pero el o eso fue el unico que se lo tomo..

snorlax: un hospital por favor -con cara de matenme porfavor-

Todos: bravooo! lo lograste!

snorlax: necesito un baño -con voz baja muy baja que no se escuchaba por las porras-

BB: bueno vamos a la reunion que es tarde Un.n

snorlax: nooo baño yo baño -nadie lo escucha-

Tom: bueno vamonos todos yo ayudare a snorlax..

snorlax: snoooorlax digo nooooooo -nadie lo escucha-

Llegando a la reunion nos damos cuenta que es un restaurant lujoso el mas caro que conosco XD pero solo tenia como 10 pesos no me alcanzaba ni para un hielo.. pero recorde algo! que este cap llega a su fin :P gracias por leerlo y haber bola de amargados no veo reviews


End file.
